herofandomcom-20200223-history
Hope Summers
|goals = Evade Bishop Protect mutants Evade the Avengers (formerly) |occupation = |family = |friends = Cable, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Rachel Summers, X-23, Domino Storm, Rogue, Mr Fantastic, Shadowcat, Pixie, Scarlet Witch, Magik, Colossus, Wolverine, Nightcrawler, Prodigy, Cypher, Dr. Nemesis, Primal, No-Girl, Zero, Elixir, Emil Spence, Sophie Pettit |enemies =Kenji Uedo, Fabian Cortez, Bishop, Stryfe, Brood, Bastion, Reavers, Tumpike Authority, Death Commandos, Serpent Society, Purifiers, Smiley Faces, Wolverine (sometimes), Spider-Man (formerly), Avengers (formerly) |type of hero = Teenaged Superheroine}} Hope Summers is a superheroine appearing in books published by Marvel Comics. The character first appeared in X-Men #205 in 2007 (Chapter five of the "X-Men: Messiah Complex" storyline). She was created by Chris Bachalo and Mike Carey. She is the first mutant born after the events of the "House of M" and "Decimation" storyline. Her biological mother is Captain Louise Spalding, an Alaskan firefighter, and is the adoptive child to Nathan and Hope Summers, and the adoptive granddaughter to Scott Summers, Madelyn Pryor, and Jean Grey. Biography Upon Hope's birth, Cerebra blew upon the dection of that said birth. Not too long after her birth, the anti-mutant organization Purifiers attacked her hometown in Coopertown, with the goal of killing Louise Spalding's baby daughter. Although Purifiers killed Louise along with all other children in the town, Cable manages to save Louise's baby. Cable and the X-Men believe the baby to be a Messianic figure destined to save both mutant and humankind. Meanwhile, Bishop believes she's the one responsible for the Bad Future he hailed from and seeks to kill her. Cable, with the blessing of the X-Men, is forced to take the baby into the future to raise her, promising to return once the child is ready to fulfill her destiny. However, Cable's time-travelling device is damaged and the two end up in terrible future after terrible future, which the child, later named Hope (after Cable's second wife and the child's own adoptive mother), is forced to grow up in — All while Bishop chases after them. Eventually, a teenage Hope decides she's ready to return to the modern era. Upon her return, she is still hunted, and Cable is killed as a result. Hope would form her own team, formed from the new mutants who emerged after her return. Said team would split after the X-Men's Schism, and she would remain with her grandfather, Cyclops. The Phoenix Force would return to Earth, and after a war between the Avengers and X-Men, Hope would use the Phoenix to restore the mutant race. Afterwards, she decided to live the life of a normal teenager, but that didn't take, and she found herself caught in her father's adventures once again, much to her delight. Powers and Abilities Hope Summers is a powerful Omega-level Mutant, and was capable of mimicking powers of mutants. Powers *'Pluripotent Echopraxia:' Hope can duplicate the powers of mutants near her, mainly their signature powers, and can use it in it's strongest components. In addition, she can duplicate multiple powers concurrently without limits, but they do fade over time, and cannot duplicate powers of metahumans. *'Psychic Energy and Undetectability:' Hope has the ability to make herself undetectable, being able to hide from mutant detecting devices, and disguise her signal when the Avengers were looking for her. *'Lights:' **'X-Gene Stabilization:' As a result of all five new X-Genes being manifested, direct physical constant with Hope can stabilize their powers. **'Influence and Bonding:' The Lights are linked together with their new activations, with Hope showing low-level control or manipulation of new mutants. Abilities *'Survival Tactics:' As a result of having to evade Bishop, the Purifiers, and Smile Faces across time, Cable taught Hope how to survive on her own. *'Master Combatant:' Hope gained a great streak of fighting by observing Cable when she was younger. Cable would also train Hope on how to handle herself in a fight, and she later became a martial artist with further training by Cyclops. Weaknesses *'Lack of Control:' Her powers are not fully under her control, and sometimes generates power levels that are dangers to the people and the environment. *'Power Limitation:' Her mimic power is limited to mutants only, she cannot duplicate non-mutants or metahumans (e.g. Spider-Man). In addition, her powers to fade by time and usage. Gallery Young-Hope-Cable.jpg|Baby Hope with Cable. Hope_Summers_(Earth-616)_from_X-Force_Cable_Messiah_War_Vol_1_1_0001.jpg|Hope as a kid. Hope_Summers_(Earth-616)_from_X-Force_Vol_3_28_0001.jpg Generation_Hope_Vol_1_1_Djurdjevic_Variant_Textless.jpg Generation-Hope.jpg Hope-White-Phoenix.jpg|Hope as the Phoenix. Trivia *She loves peanut butter. *She was named Hope to honor her adoptive mother. *Many have theorized that Hope is the reincarnation of Jean Grey. *Hope has mimicked the powers of Cyclops, Rogue, Cable, Magneto, Wolverine, Marvel Girl, Colossus, Iceman, Scarlet Witch, Domino, Pixie, Emma Frost, Namor the Sub-Mariner, Magik, Magma, Multiple Man, Bishop, Surge, Transonic, Marrow, Armor, Psylocke, Shou-Lao, Puff Adler, MeMe, Mastermind, Rockslide, Kenji Uedo, Fantomex, and Exodus. Navigation Category:X-Men Members Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Fighter Category:Martial Artists Category:Mutants Category:Teenagers Category:Amazons Category:Protectors Category:Rescuers Category:Unwanted Category:X-Force Members Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Psychics Category:Telekinetics Category:Hypnotists Category:Magic Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Betrayed